


【游戏王 | 魔表】Faustian Fantasy

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #依旧是恶魔X修女设定，依旧ooc#有擦边描写，还有部分Silent Hill元素注意





	【游戏王 | 魔表】Faustian Fantasy

 

 

 

那个老处女在教堂设下了无法踏入的结界。

以她们肮脏邪恶的信仰为力量，铸造的牢不可破的铁笼，囊括所有光明，却忘记去除自己内心的黑暗。

 

只有从内部摧毁她们的信仰，才有可能侵蚀整座建筑，取得复仇的机会……

魔王眯细了血红的双眼，他看到迷雾之中一个“少女”的身影出现在街头。

 

咧开嘴角，那张过于苍白的脸上浮现出病态的微笑。

 

 

 

 

G a m e  S t a r t .

 

 

 

 

今天，游戏也收到了玫瑰花。

 

自从两星期前的他，在避开了教引嬷嬷的巡查偷偷逃到街上去遇到魔王先生并同他成为朋友以后，对方每次都会约他在那座废弃学校的教室里见面。

在那张漆黑一片的，被用不同颜色的笔写满了“恶魔！”“魔鬼！”“去死吧！”的桌子抽屉里，总能找到对方提前为他留下的深红玫瑰花。

 

就像是对方那好看的眼睛一样。游戏兴奋地将花取出——不顾那尖利的刺偶尔划破他的手指，将它举到胸前慢慢摩挲着那柔软的花瓣。不过一会儿，在一片乌鸦群的嘶吼中那个令他安心的身影便会立刻出现。

 

“魔王先生！”

游戏开心地扑上去，没有意识到被他接触的对方身体一阵紧绷。

“谢谢您的花，我很喜欢——！”

 

“喜欢就好。”

尽管脸上有些困窘，对方的语气却是如此温柔，唇角咧开的微笑也使游戏主动无视了那过于苍白的嘴唇和不自觉便可窥到的尖细的牙。

 

 

他轻声开口。

“游戏还记得之前我说过的事吗？”

 

“嗯！”

于是圣坛室的钥匙被塞入他冰凉的手中。“少女”依旧只是天真地看着他，仿佛从未考虑过他的要求究竟有何不妥。

 

成功了——

内心暗自笑出声，魔王表面上却不动声色，上前一步，他伸手去揽住了对方的腰——游戏几乎猛地一弹，似乎像是被抓到了什么把柄——但他没有察觉。

 

“给好孩子的奖励。”

 

他轻笑，在对方的唇角落下一吻。游戏的脸刷得一下就红了，但也没有推拒，只是在他放手的那瞬间立刻执着花向屋外跑去。

 

“啊啊、我刚刚才想起来，今天克丽丝大人说了会有额外的试炼……抱，抱歉魔王先生！我先回去了——！”

 

娇小的黑色身影转眼便消失在视野中。

 

魔王后知后觉地抬起头，终于明白自己感应到的违和感在哪里了。

 

 

 

 

游戏并不是他一直认为的“女孩”，而是一个“男孩子”。

眉头皱紧，也许是刚刚亲密接触过的柔软的唇的触感僵化了他的思维能力，在他终于想起今天的准确日期之后，那双血色瞳孔骤然放大。

 

 

 

 

该死——！！！

 

 

 

 

咬咬牙，他立刻化作一阵黑雾飘出窗外。

 

 

 

“魔、魔王先生……？”

 

 

在靠近教堂还有一点距离的地方游戏就看到了修道院的主厅中高高竖起一座木质的十字架，上面似乎还拴着镣铐，像是为束缚什么人而准备的。在他眯起眼想看的更清楚些的时候，却突然被一个人扯住肩膀随后拦腰抱起，转头看到对方的面容又使他陷入了进一步的呆愣，这也给了对方把他带走的更好机会。

 

“乖，安静，别说话。”

 

尽管是那么冷漠的声音，语气却是出奇的温柔，游戏安静地选择了听从，但视线却还是不自觉地望向了现在已是在他身后的教堂。

 

到底，出了什么事……

 

 

…… 

 

 

他们再次回到了那座废弃的校舍，熟悉的教室里，游戏想张口问些什么，对方却始终保持着沉默。到最后，男孩终于开口表示自己担心修道院的众人，想要回去看看。

 

 

 

 

“白痴。”

 

“——诶？”

 

“你啊……迟钝也该有个限度吧。”魔王几乎有点咬牙切齿，他不明白自己怎么会无聊到要来救这个根本没脑子的小鬼，“到现在还没发觉？什么真主慈悲，什么养育之恩，她们只是想把你作为祭品献给她们的邪神而已。”

 

游戏的脸瞬间煞白，魔王不禁又忍不住懊悔自己在这个错误的时间点把憋了一路的心声全部吐露出来。但游戏早晚也要知道这一切……深深地叹了一口气，他将双手搭在了男孩的肩上。

 

“知道为什么明明你是个男孩，却会被收养在从未有男人进入过的修道院里吗？”

 

对方茫然地抬起脸，带着泪眼摇摇头。

 

“因为她们所需的祭品，必须是心质纯洁、童贞尚在、也从未受过一丝污染的少年。”

 

这话很残忍，他知道，但他必须让游戏知道。自己为什么要不顾一切把他带离那个地方。

 

 

 

 

游戏维持着那个被震惊到麻木的表情好一阵子，随后，慢慢地低下了头，一动不动地盯着自己的脚尖。

 

 

他绝对受不了这样的打击，魔王暗自想着。尽管只跟游戏相处过短短不到半个月的时间，但从初见这个孩子的第一眼开始，他就知道这颗心灵会是怎样温柔、天真而纯洁的存在，虽然一度也把控不住要把这颗心这具身体染黑的欲望，但复仇的目标终使他压抑下了那些渴望，只是一味地装出那言不由衷地温柔样子，为的只是骗取他的信任。但现在——

 

 

 

 

“魔王先生……”

 

长到仿佛半个世纪的时间过去，游戏终于对上了他的双眼。

从未有过的坚定和决绝，魔王心一怔，仿佛已经猜到了他接下来要说的话。

 

“我不想就这样……成为她们的祭品，所以——”

 

“请你，弄脏我吧。”

 

 

 

 

这次轮到他大脑死机了，但这还不是全部。

 

就在他面前，游戏脱下了那身他一直以来都不肯弄脏弄折一点半点的修女服，从下摆开始逐渐显现的未着寸物的白皙的双腿，随后是纤瘦的腰和肩膀，他的整个身体一点点接触到冰凉的空气，也逐渐占据魔王的整个视野。

 

这就是……他已经遐想了好久的……

 

这次终于不用再忍受自己压抑的欲望，他毫不犹豫地朝前去吻上游戏，轻轻把对方放置在那张写满了恶毒诅咒的桌上，他感到那双温暖的手环住了自己的肩膀。

 

来吧，弄脏我吧。

 

明明游戏没有再开口，对方的声音却一遍遍在他耳边回荡。

 

血红的双眼被狂暴的情绪充斥，他终没抑制住一口咬在了对方光洁的颈项上，在男孩的抽气声中他的尖牙又往里深扎几分，揉弄对方身体的力气略微大力，指节上沾染的精液却是对方也同他一样兴奋的证明。

 

这场游戏的主导者，到底是哪一方呢？

挺进游戏体内的那刻，魔王想起了他最初接近这个男孩的目的。已经无所谓了，他笑，俯身下去吻着对方，样子是那么温柔，但下身属于恶魔的粗大阴茎却一次又一次越来越暴虐的挺进对方身体的最深处，像是要把他们的灵魂也紧紧糅合。

游戏像猫一般发出了断断续续的呻吟，但他没有皱眉，也没有喊痛，紧紧地攀上身上人的肩膀，他像是要借此，把自己完全地献给黑夜，献给恶魔。

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

“游戏，你到底去哪儿了！知不知道大家一直在找你——”

 

瘦小身影摇摇晃晃地出现在主厅的巨大十字架前。

 

游戏的面色比起平常都要显得过分苍白，但脸上却反常地挂着静谧的微笑。

 

 

我已经，脏了哦。

 

 

面对着那座夹带镣铐的巨大木质十字架，他歪过头扯开颈项处的衣料，露出那个被魔王咬过的伤疤。周围顿时响起一片惊呼声。

 

“怎么回事？……快！快把这个恶魔赶出去！”

 

“烧死他！烧死这个恶魔！——”

 

 

熟悉的声音在耳畔再次响起。游戏默默闭上眼，感到身体里涌动着的另一个灵魂开始蠢蠢欲动。黑色的血迹从他已经结痂的伤口中溢出，窜到地上，溅起一片片的黑暗之花。没有人敢上前，没有人敢靠近他。所有人都只能呆呆地站在十字架下，看着越涌越多的鲜血、在地上汇聚成一片巨大的死亡阴影。

 

 

那双血红的眼中，仿佛已经倒映着他们不堪的死法。

 

魔王微笑着站在一片血海间，望向这些人。

 

 

“G A M E  S T A R T”

 

 

 

END#

 

 


End file.
